gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gwyneth Paltrow
Gwyneth Katherine Paltrow wurde am 27. September 1972 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien geboren und ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und unter anderen Golden Globe - sowie Oscar Preisträgerin. Leben und Karriere Paltrow ist die Tochter des Regisseurs und Fernsehproduzenten Bruce Paltrow und der Schauspielerin Blythe Danner. Ihr Bruder heißt Jake Paltrow, und ist ebenfalls in der Filmbranche tätig. Ihre Cousine namens Katherine Sian Moennig ist ebenfalls eine Schauspielerin. Mit 15 Jahren verbrachte sie ein Jahr in Spanien, seitdem spricht sie fließend Spanisch. Am 12. April 2003 wurde sie zur Ehrenbürgerin ihrer Austauschstadt, Talavera de la Reina, ernannt. Nachdem sie die High School absolvierte besuchte sie die University of Californie, Santa Barbara, wo sie Kunstgeschichte studierte. Sie brach das Studium jedoch ab um sich wieder der Schauspielerei zu widmen, da sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter schon früher in Theaterstücken mitgewirkt hatte und ein Talent dafür bewies. 1990 gab Paltrow ihr professionelles Theaterdebüt. Ein Jahr später spielte sie ihre erste Filmrolle an der Seite von John Travolta in Shout (1991). Im selben Jahr spielte sie die junge Wendy in dem Märchenfilm Hook unter der Regie ihres Patenonkels Steven Spielberg. Anschließend hatte sie kleine Rollen in den Thrillern Flesh And Bone - Ein blutiges Erbe (1993) und Malice - Eine Intrige(1993) mit Nicole Kidman. Größere Bekanntheit erlangte Paltrow 1995 durch eine Nebenrolle in Sieben an der Seite von Brad Pitt und Morgan Freeman. Der Film war ein internationaler Kinoerfolg und brachte ihr eine Nominierung für den Satellite Award ein. 1996 spielte sie die Titelrolle in der Verfilmung von Jane Austens Emma , wofür sie positive Kritiken erhielt. 1997 war Paltrow im Gespräch für die Rolle der''Rose'' in dem Drama Titanic von James Cameron, die dann aber mit Kate Winslet besetzt wurde. 1998 gelang Paltrow der internationale Durchbruch mit der Hauptrolle der Viola De Lesseps in der Liebeskomödie Shakespeare in Love, in der sie die fiktive Freundin von William Shakespeare (Joseph Fiennes) spielte. Der Film war sowohl bei Kritikern als auch beim Kinopublikum ein Erfolg und Paltrow wurde für ihre Darbietung mit zahlreichen Filmpreisen ausgezeichnet. Sie erhielt unter anderem den Oscar als Beste Hauptdarstellerin, einen Golden Globe als Beste Hauptdarstellerin - Musical oder Komödie und den Sceen Actors Giuld Award für die Beste weibliche Hauptrolle. 1999 war sie an der Seite von Jude Law, Matt Damon und Cate Blanchett in dem Drama Der talentierte Mr. Ripley zu sehen. 2000 spielte sie neben Ben Affleck in dem Liebesfilm Bounce - Eine Chance für die Liebe. 2001 war sie als Margot Tannenbaum in dem Ensemblefilm The Royal Tenenbaums zu sehen und spielte an der Seite von Jack Black die Hauptrolle in der Komödie Schwer verliebt, wofür sie teilweise einen Fatsuit tragen musste. Paltrow spielte die Hauptrolle in der erfolglosen Komödie Flight Girls(2003), für die sie 10 Millionen US-Dollar Gage erhielt.und war neben Angelina Jolie on Sky Captaion and the Worl od Tomorrow (2004) zu sehen. 2006 erhielt Paltrow erneut eine Nominierung für den Golden Globe für das Drama Der Beweis - Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn (2005). 2007 spielte Paltrow die Hauptrolle in The Good Night unter der Regie ihres Bruders Jake. Das US-amerikanische Forbes Magazine zählte sie 2008 zu den am besten verdienenden Schauspielerinnen in Hollywood. Zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 erhielt sie Gagen in Höhe von 25 Mio. US-Dollar und rangierte gemeinsam mit Reese Withersponn hinter Cameron Diaz, Keire Knightley und Jenniger Aniston auf Platz vier. 2008 trat Paltrow als Pepper Potts in dem Actionfiln Iron Man mit Robert Downey Jr auf. Der Film spielte weltweit über 500 Millionen US-Dollar ein und sie wurde für einen Teen Choise Award in der Kategorie Choice Movie Actress nominiert. Wegen des großen Erfolges zog der Film die Fortsetzung Iron Man 2nach sich, in dem sie ihre Rolle wiederholte und erneut für einen Teen Choice Award und eine Sceam Award als Beste Action-Darstellerin nominiert wurde. Am 13. Dezember 2010 wurde Paltrow mit einem Stern (Nr. 2427) auf dem Walk of Fame in Hollywood geehrt. Im März 2011 erreichte Paltrow mit dem Lied Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah!), eine Coverversion des gleichnamigen Lieds von Gary Glitter(1973), Platz Eins der australischen Charts. Paltrows deutsche Standard-Synchronsprecherin ist Katrin Fröhlich. Persönliches Nach Beziehungen mit Brad Pitt (von 1995 bis 1997 verlobt) und Ben Affleck (von 1998 bis 2000 liiert) heiratete Paltrow am 5. Dezember 2003 in Kalifornien Chris Martin, Sänger der britischen Band Coldplay. Am 14. Mai 2004 wurde die gemeinsame Tochter Apple geboren. Am 9. April 2006 brachte Paltrow in New York Moses Bruce Anthony Martin, ihr zweites Kind, zur Welt. Paltrow und ihr Mann waren in früheren Jahren Vegetarier. In ihrem Goop-Newsletter vom 4. Februar 2010 schrieb sie jedoch unter der Überschrift "Meatless Monday": „I am not a Vegetarian“ (dt.: „Ich bin keine Vegetarierin“). Filmografie Kinofilme *1991: Shout *1991: Hook *1993: Malice - Eine Intrige (Malice) *1993: Flesh and Bone - Ein blutiges Erbe (Flesh and Bone) *1994: Mrs. Parker und iht lasterhafter Kreis (Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle) *1995: Higher Learning - Die Rebellen (Higher Learning) *1995: Jefferson in Paris *1995: Sieben (Se7en) *1995: Moonlight and Valentino *1996: Last Exit Reno (Sydney) *1996: Der Zufallslover (The Pallbearer) *1996: Jane Austens Emma (Emma) *1998: Sie liebt ihn - sie liebt ihn nicht (Sliding Doors) *1998: Große Erwartungen (Great Expectations) *1998: Eisige Stille (Hush) *1998: Ein perfekter Mord (A Perfect Murder) *1998: Shakespeare in Love *1999: Der talentiere Mr. Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) *2000: Traumpaare (Duets) *2000: Bounce - Eine Chance für die Liebe (Bounce) *2001: Beziehungen und andere Katastrophen (The Anniversary Party) *2001: Die Roxal Tenenbaums (The Royal Tenenbaums) *2001: Schwer verliebt (Shallow Hal) *2002: Autin Powers in Goldständer (Austin Powers: Goldmember) (Cameo-Auftritt) *2002: Besessen (Possession) *2003: Flight Girls (View from the Top) *2003: Sylvia *2004: Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow *2005: Der Bewis - Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn (Proof) *2006: Kaltes Blut - Auf den Spuren von Truman Capote (Infamous) *2006: Love and Other Disasters *2006: Krass (Running With Scissors) *2007: The Good Night - Träum weiter...(The Good Night) *2008: Iron Man *2008: Two Lovers *2010: Iron Man 2 *2011: Country Srong *2011: Contagion Fernsehen *1993: Das Biest hinter der Maske (Deadly Relations) (Fernsehfilm) *1992: Cruel Doubt (Fernsehfilm) *1997: Thomas Jefferson (Fernseh-Mini-Serie; Sprechrolle) *2008: Classical Baby (I'm Grown Up Now): The Poetry Show (Fernsehfilm) *2010: Glee (Fernsehserie, Gastrolle, 3 Episoden) Trivia *Ihr Vater ist russisch-jüdischer Abstammung und ihre Mutter ist aus Pennsylvania und ist holländisch Abstammung aber auch ein weiter entfernter weiße Barbadosischer Abstammung. *Ihre Mutter ist Christin und ihr Vater ein Jude. *Ihr Ururgroßvater kam aus Polen. *Sie hat einen Bruder, Jake Paltrow, eine Halbcousine, Katherine Moenning, sie ist auch Schauspielerin und eine Cousine Zweitengrades Gabrielle Giffords, Kongressabgeordnete. *Paltrow spricht fließend Spanisch. *Sie hat eine Tochter namens Apple Blythe Alison Martin. *Gwyneth ist mit dem Frontmann, Chris Martin von "Coldplay" verheiratet. Auszeichnungen Academy Awards *1999: Auszeichnung als Best Actress in a Leading Role für Shakespeare in Love BAFTA Awards *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role für Shakespeare in Love Blockbuster Entertainment Awards *1998: Nominierung als Favorite Actress – Comedy/Romance für Shakespeare in Love *1999: Auszeichnung als Favorite Actress – Suspense für Ein perfekter Mord *2000: Nominierung als Favorite Actress – Suspense für Der talentierte Mr. Ripley *2001: Auszeichnung als Favorite Actress – Drama/Romance für Bounce – Eine Chance für die Liebe Golden Globes *1999: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Comedy/Musical für Shakespeare in Love *2006: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama für Der Beweis Independent Spirit Awards *2010: Nominierung als Best Female Lead für Two Lovers MTV Movie Awards *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Female Performance für Shakespeare in Love *1999: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Best Kiss (mit Joseph Fiennes) für *Shakespeare in Love *2001: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Kiss (mit Ben Affleck) für Bounce *2005: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Kiss (mit Jude Law) für Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Satellite Awards *1997: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Comedy or Musical für Jane Austens Emma *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Comedy or Musical für Shakespeare in Love *2002: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role, Comedy or Musical für Die Royal Tenenbaums *2010: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Original Song für das Lied Country Stong aus dem Film Country Strong Screen Actors Guild Awards *1999: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance by a Cast für Shakespeare in Love *1999: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role für Shakespeare in Love Teen Choice Awards *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Film – Sexiest Love Scene (mit Joseph Fiennes) für Shakespeare in Love *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Film – Choice Actress für Shakespeare in Love *2002: Nominierung in der Kategorie Film – Choice Actress, Comedy für Schwer verliebt *2008: Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice Movie Actress: Action Adventure für Iron Man Emmy Adwards *2011: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Outstanding Guest Performance in a Comedy Series für Holly Holliday in der Folge "Ersatzspieler" Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2